Hickies
by LittleGooseWalking
Summary: Car rides, Hotels and Hickies


**HICKEYS**

_It started with a sex dream, a dream he was never supposed to know about. Stuck in a car in a snow storm and a hotel bathtub. My first smut one shot._

POPOPOPOPOPOP

The snow fell around them. Sliding off the SUV's window as it ploughed through the snow covered road. They were in the middle of nowhere, driving to a hotel that even the GPS couldn't find, both tired, and glad to be rid of Walter for the night. Walter and Astrid were staying with the local towns mortician, who had performed the autopsy on their dead body. He only had room for two, so Peter and Olivia had opted for the hotel, Walter wanting to stay with the body, and Peter wanting away from Walter.

Walter had been rambling on about how the body had large red marks over its neck. They looked like hickeys, but Walter was having none of it. Convinced that whatever creature had killed the man had made the marks. The creature being dubbed the 'Hickey Monster'.

The sky grew darker, and the minutes turned to hours. The hotel nowhere in sight.

"Where did that man say the hotel was?" Olivia asked. She yawn involuntarily, gripping her hands on the steering wheel.

"He said, straight down the main street, left the T section and it'd be on the right a few miles down." Peter read form the napkin he'd scribbled the directions on.

"Well, the GPS isn't picking up anything. I want my hot bath!" she complained.

They drove for another four miles, still coming up empty. The further they drove, the deeper the snow outside the SUV got. Olivia could feel the car straining to push through. It wasn't long before the engine spluttered and gave out, leaving them in the cold, in the middle of nowhere.

Olivia tried the engine several times in vein. She gave up, slumped on the steering wheel.

Olivia called the tow company, explaining their situation. The tow wouldn't be for several hours. Olivia sighed in defeat, she wanted her hot shower. Peter reclined the passenger seat.

"Might as well get comfy." he shifted in the seat several times, finding the most comfortable position before lying down.

Olivia followed, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"I hope Astrid is happy, in the heated house, with cocoa, and blankets, and a bed."

"She's stuck with Walter. Would you rather be stuck with Walter?"

"Nah. You're much better company then Walter."

"If it helps, there are blankets under the back seat." Olivia pointed to the seat behind her chair.

Peter pulled out two blankets, wrapping himself up in one and doing the same to Olivia. They fell asleep quickly.

Peter woke several hours later, jerked from his slumber by the soft voice of the women sleeping next to him. She moaned softly, shifting slightly in her seat. She gasped Peter's name. This woke him up. He sat up in his seat, watching Olivia.

For several minutes he listened to her moans, watched her squirm, he had a vague idea of what she was dreaming about. His suspicions where confirmed when her breathing hitched and her entire body shuddered.

Olivia literally jumped out of her seat, her eyes wide open. Her entire face was flushed red. Embarrassment for being caught? Or just flushed from . . . what happened?

She sat staring at Peter, unsure of what to do. Does she just lie back down and pretend nothing happened or does she wait for him to speak first?

She was a suddenly extremely uncomfortable with their close proximity and lack of available exits.

"Olivia?" Peter asked. He wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to the women who had been having a sex dream about you?

She stared at him, eyes still wide, face a bright red,

"Mm?" she managed to choke between regaining her breath.

Peter could feel the embarrassment practically flowing off her body. He was pretty sure if they could leave, she'd be halfway back to Boston by now. Instead she was stuck, so he decided of all times, now was probably best.

He leant towards her, his fingers gently brushing away several strands of her blonde hair, tucking them behind her ear. Her chest heaved with each breath.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. If I had a dollar for the times I've dreamt about you."

This caught Olivia's attention. She relaxed, her checks returning to their normal colour.

Peter was expecting some kind of sarcastic remark, or for her to freak out, but what she did instead was the exact opposite.

Olivia threw herself at him. Her lips crashing onto his. Her sudden assault took Peter off guard, but only taking him a few seconds to realise what was happening and what was soon to happen. They were separated by the gap between their two seats and the gear box.

Olivia literally pulled him into the backseat with her, fumbling around, she managed to get on top of him, straddling him.

"In your dreams, what are we doing?" she asked in sly voice. She kissed down his neck, licking and nipping at his pulse point. As she sucked on the skin there, Peter was sure there would be a hickey later.

"Oh, I can show you a lot better then I can tell you."

He snaked his hands up under her blouse. Brushing over the bare skin he found. He felt her shudder from the cold touch, but she continued to kiss her way over his neck. He quickly unbuttoned her blouse, discarding it onto the floor of the car as she made hasty work of his pants. She dragged her hands down his bare chest, hooking her fingers in his belt, she pulled him closer to her. She managed to undo his belt and zipper, pulling his jeans as far down as her position would allow. It was an awkward tumble to get the other out of their pants. After several failed attempts, they managed to rid themselves of their pants. Peter started laughing first. But their moment was gone when lust took over them both. It was a short battle for dominance, Olivia winning in the end. She straddled him, Peter giving up, fumbled with her bra. Every time he got second hook undone, the other would hook back on.

"Come on Bishop. Stop acting like you've never seen a bra before." Olivia couldn't help it.

Peter sat up, leaning against the car door, Olivia still straddling him, pushed flush against his chest, as he unhooked her bra.

His boxers, and her black lace panties were all that separated them now.

Peter took one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue teasing it. Olivia let her head fall back in pleasure, a gasp escaping her lips. The same gasp Peter had heard from her as she dreamt. This prompt Peter, he had to ask.

"What was I doing to you in your dream?" he asked, between kissing her breasts lazily.

"This." was all she managed to choke. Her eyes were full of lust and love, trapped between wanting him inside her now and wanting to prolong their encounter.

"You are so beautiful, Liv." Peter whispered,

Olivia was lost for words. No one had ever said she was beautiful. John had said it a few times, but it was only to get in her pants, she knew he never meant it. Lucas hadn't even said she was pretty. To her, hearing those words made Peter all the more attractive.

She kissed him, softly, passionately. They held their embrace, bare chested, pushed together against the car door. Peter just looked into her eyes. His fingers running up and down her bare back.

Olivia shifted on his lap, creating enough friction to caused all of Peter's blood to head south. He stifled back a groan as his boxers became the unwanted prison for his growing arousal. Realising what she had done, Olivia shifted again, grinding herself down onto Peter's evident arousal. Peter's eyes rolled back into his head as the friction between their bodies took its toll. She was having too much fun and Peter wasn't liking it. He wanted to last, he wanted to be inside her when he let go, there was no way he was letting her get him off now.

He held her hips in an almost bruising manner, preventing her from moving any further. She pouted at him, her eyes all innocent, yet lustful.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her black panties, pulling them down as she did the same for him.

They were both completely naked, exposed to not only each other but the cold. With the cars engine out, there was no heat and the snow outside was building. But neither was cold, the heat between them was enough.

Olivia knelt above him, positioning him before slowly thrusting down onto him. Giving herself a second to adjust allowed Peter to take one breast in his mouth, the other in his hand. She hadn't even started moving but she could already feel the first stirs of an orgasm curl in the bottom of her stomach.

She began to move, pushing against Peter's upward thrusts. They met, skin to skin, touch for touch. Peter could feel how close he was.

"I want, I want you to come with me." he gasped as Olivia kept moving against him.

"Help me."

Peter obliged. He moved his hand from her thighs to her front, moving up her body and touching her.

She gasped at the initial touch, her eyes fluttering shut as Peter's fingers moved against her sensitive spot.

Peter started moving his fingers fast when he felt her heart racing, her breathing becoming ragged and sweat glistening over her breasts. Olivia started moving faster.

Olivia's movements shuddered as her entire body quaked, her walls clenching around Peter, pulling his own orgasm from him. He pulled her body flush against his chest, her forehead resting on his shoulder, his face buried in the crook of her neck. They both breathed heavily for a few moments, wrapped in each others arms. They were both content on staying in their embrace forever, but the honking of a nearby car caused them to separate and hastily dress.

The tow man had gotten through snow faster then expected and was ready to tow them to the hotel as that was where he had came from, it was the only route that had been clearer of snow.

After a quick drive down the road, the tow truck Parker out front of the hotel. Unhooking the SUV he departed.

The hotel had only been a few miles away from where the car had given up on them.

The hotel room was small, but it had a bathtub, a _large_ bathtub. There were no words for what they were thinking.

The water was warm and extremely inviting. The bubbles in the water covered a certain body part as Peter sat in the water, watching Olivia strip off her clothes, before sliding in to join him.

Olivia straddled him, grinding against his arousal, the water lapping against them, intensifying her movements. Peter kissed down her neck, licking, sucking. Peter was certain he had a hickey, now it was his turn to give Olivia one.

As Peter kissed up and down her neck and chest, Olivia shifted, pushing herself onto his arousal. The water made the perfect lubricant, allowing her perfect ease.

Olivia started moving and within a few minutes, Olivia came screaming Peter's name, Peter buried his face in her hair. Olivia wasn't afraid to be loud.

"I didn't know you were a screamer!" he exclaimed.

"Well we've never done this before, and you've never asked." she smirked coyly.

They got out of the bathtub and had dried off and were lying naked on the bed, facing each other. Peter was stroking her arm tenderly. Olivia looked over at the bedside clock. It was barely 2 in the morning, neither were tired, and Peter's body told her all she wanted.

"You know, we don't have to meet up with Walter and Astrid until lunch time tomorrow . . . . .?" Olivia spoke,

Peter was sure there was a sly tone to her voice. "Sure you've got the stamina to last that long?" he replied,

She moved her hands from his neck down his chest. She stroked him several times, watching his reaction. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, groaning

"Can you?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Olivia giggled softly as he traced patterns over her stomach.

"You have a hickey." Olivia noted aloud. There were two red hickeys on the sided of his neck

"You have one too." Peter smirked, proud that he had marked her too. If Walter or Astrid asked, they'd both go down together.

"What do we tell Walter? he'll put two and two together, Astrid might keep it to herself, but Walter . . .?

"Just tell him the Hickey Monster got us."

Olivia laughed again, Peter silencing her with a deep kiss.

They kept going through the night, both exhausted by the following morning. It was still snowing, the temperature outside worse than the previous night. But it warranted them purchasing and wearing scarf's. Walter was none the wiser.


End file.
